TREGIME TE VERTETA
thumb|left|Korca Dashuritë e Enver Hoxhës Sipas kujtimeve të M. G. Marika Ishin vitet e para të çlirimit të Shqipërisë nga komunistët dhe Shoku Enver mbante disa detyra të rëndësishme të partisë dhe Shtetit Shqiptar,sigurisht,ai ishte lideri numër një që kishim. Në një nga këto vite,vijon tregimin Mitati, Enveri vendosi që të vinte për herë të parë vizitë në Korçë por, ai kishte një merak të madh. Ne këtë qytet në ato kohë rronte Maria e Marrë, kështu e thërriste e gjithë Korça një vajzë rrugaçe që s'linte dy gurë bashkë, e cila, fatkeqësisht, kishte qene e dashura e Enverit në vitet kur ai ishte student në liceun e këtij qyteti. Kjo ishte aresyeja që ai më mori direkt në telefon mua që isha në atë kohë Kryetar i Qarkut të Policisë së Korçës dhe më tha: "Mitat, ne kemi qënë bashkë shokë, megjithëse kur unë isha profesor, ti ishe akoma student i liceut, por, sidoqoftë bashkë kemi shumë kujtime... Besoj se të kujtohen? Kam vendosur të vij në Korçë e të shmallemi bashkë por do të desha ndonjë porosi të veçantë se çfar duhet të kem kujdes atje? Ti e njeh terrenin sepse je korçar denbabaden. Të them të vërtetën i trembem ndonje skandali me ndonjë si Maria e Marrë! Ti e di si më ndodhi atëhere me të. Se mos harroj,të dua civil ato ditë që do të jem atje." E sigurova se asgjë s'ka për të ndodhur pasi ne Marien e kemi në dorë dhe e izolojmë për aq kohë sa ai do të qëndronte në Korçë. Enveri ngeli shumë i kënaqur dhe ma tregoi edhe ditën se kur do të vinte. Mezi e prisnja atë ditë të shënuar. E pyeta Mitatin për Marien, pse Enveri e kishte frikë, dhe ai pa përtuar mu përgjigj shkurt. Më tha se Maria banonte afër Liceut të Korçës dhe shpesh studentët shkonin me të por, njëherë ajo i kundërshtoi dy studentë dhe ata po e tërhiqnin zvarrë drejt pyllit mbrapa Lagjes së Çobenëve. Në këtë kohë, diku atje afër, po kalonte Enveri dhe ajo ju lut ta shpëtonte. Ai ndërhyri dhe u tregoi grushtat rrëmbyesëve të cilët u trembën dhe e liruanë Marien e Marrë e cila pas kësaj kohe ra në dashuri me Enverin dhe nuk i ndahej. Por le të vazhdojmë me historinë e ardhjes së atij në Korçë. Një ditë përpara se Enver Hoxha të vinte, dhashë urdhër që të arrestohej Maria e Marrë. Më shumë se e marrë ajo ishte e pacipë që jo vetëm fliste fjalë banale por edhe që bënte veprime imorale. Dita e ardhjes së Shokut Enver erdhi. Unë, së bashku me policinë e Korçës, Devollit, Kolonjës dhe Pogradecit, si edhe me forcat vullnetare së bashku me 1200-shat, organizuam një shërbim të përsosur në ruajtjen e sigurimin e udheheqësit të dashur të Partisë dhe Shtetit Shqiptar. Për Marien dhashë urdhër të prerë që do të lirohej vetëm kur të japja unë lejë. Ajo u arrestua dhe unë u sigurova kur e pashtë të lidhur këmbë e duar në një nga birucat e ‘Katër Pallacinave’. Shoku Enver erdhi shpejt atë mëngjez Prilli, në ditën ‘Plakë e Prill’, rreth ores 10 dhe pa ndaluar askund, shkoi direkt tek Shtëpia e Pritjes, aty tek rruga e Mborjes. Mua më thanë që është i lodhur dhe vetëm pas tre katër orësh do të presite kuadrot e Korçës për vizitë. Në orën 14 fiks, hyra në oborin e shtëpisë se pritjes dhe atje, së bashku me të tjerë, prita rreth 30 minuta deri sa Shoku Enver dërgoi e na thirri. Ne ishim kuadrot kryesore të rrethit. Të them të vërtetën më kishte marrë malli dhe e putha në të dy faqet ndërsa ai hiç, vetëm më shtërngoi fortë dorën. Pas pak na tha: “Jam në Korçë sepse kam mall më shumë se ju për Korçën dhe korçarët, ju jeni këtu për ditë me njëri tjetrin dhe shmalleni. Unë do të jem me ju vetëm për dy ditë, aq sa më lejojnë punët e partisë. Nesër, ku ta shikoni juve të arsyeshme, ndoshta atje tek "Ushtari i Panjohur", dua ti flas popullit punëtor të Korçës në atë orë që do të vendosni juve udhëheqësit e këtushem.” Ne s’vendosim dot pa marre mendimin tuaj shoku Enver! - i thashë, - Ja le të flasin edhe sekretari i parë bashkë me kryetarin i K.E. të rrethit. Biseda me Enverin zgjati dy orë. Hëngrem bashkë drekën dhe më në fund ju dha leja të gjithëve që të largohen por ata i luteshin shokut Enver që tu shkonte në shtëpitë e tyre. Secili e ftonte për darkë gjë që ai nuk pranoi duke i falenderuar. Mua më tha të mos largohem. Kur ikën të gjithë dhe ra nata ai me propozoi: “Shoku im Mitat, kam dëshirë që të dal me ty në rrugët e Korçës, ashtu si dikur, dhe të shoh dëborën që bie me flokë të mëdha si në asnjë vënd tjetër të botës dhe të qëndroj me kokën përpjetë duke shijuar atë fluturim që më çon përpjetë në qiellin paanë e pafund...” Une desha të lëviz menjëherë për të dhënë urdhërat e rastit por ai më ndaloi. “Jep urdher, - më tha, - që askush të mos na shoqëroi dhe askush të mos e dijë se nga do vemë.” Po i thosha, por.., ai më ndërpreu, “Nuk ka por..., më thuaj vetëm si urdhëron!" Bera siç më tha dhe të dy, pasi rrasëm thellë kapelat republika në kokat tona dhe ngritëm jakat e palltove, dolëm vetëm në rrugë. S’kishim asnjë tjetër që të na ruante apo të na shoqeronte. S’kishim asnje vezhgues gjithashtu. Kjo gjë më trembte. Nuk ishte ftohte. Binte një dëborë flokëmadhe e butë korçare dhe moti ishte pa erë. Duke zbritur tatëpjetë, këmbët na shpunë drejt bulevardit kryesor të Korçës, aty ku sot është ‘Republika’. Enveri këndonte nën zë por asnjë fjalë dhe as vijën melodike nuk ja kapja dot. E pyeta se çfar po këndonte por ai mu përgjigj se, "as vete nuk e di se çfar..." Qeshëm të dy. Herë pas here shikoja rreth e rrotull dhe konstatoja i kënaqur që askush nuk na shoqëronte dhe askush nuk na njihte, njëkohësisht e ruaja Enverin nga ndonjë e papritur. Shyqyr që korçarët janë pak individualistë. Kaluamë Hotel "Vithkuqin" dhe me pas kinema "Majestic", Katedralen e Çobenëve dhe Monumentin Themistrokli Gërmenji duke ju afruar Katër Pallacinave. Pastaj e pyeta se ku po shkonim. Ai ndali hapat dhe ashtu si rastësisht më tha, “Kot s'te pyeta,ku bëhet Marika? Marika e bukur.” I thashë se e kishte fjalën për Marikën e Thanasit dhe ai mu përgjigj me një poooo të gjatë. I shpjegova se ajo është martuar dhe burrin e saj e kemi bërë agronom në fshatin Dunavec. Enveri u kthye nga unë dhe më pyeti, “A ka marrë ndonjë burrë për të qënë?” I shpjegova me aq sa dija se i shoqi është një komunist dhe punëtor i mirë por sigurisht që nuk është aq i mirë saç është Enver Hoxha... I thashë se Marika është bërë akoma më e bukur seç ka qënë çupë. Ai më mbërtheu për supe dhe tha i habitëse “vërtetë?!” që i doli padashje. Pastaj shtoi, “Marika përherë ka qënë e bukur, të kujtohet si i vërtiteshin të tërë studentët dhe profesorët e Liceut?” Ju përgjigja se më kujtohej mirë por i thashë se ajo të deshte vetëm ty... Ai nxorri nga xhepi një paqetë cigare si për tu ngushëlluar dhe pasi më dha mua një, mori edhe për vete dhe duke më thënë që t’ja ndizja, ndërkohë vazhdoi bisedën, “E kush ja mbajti pishën se më deshte vetëm mua!” I thashë se e dija mirë që ajo deshte vetëm Enver Hoxhën. Pastaj shtova, për ti bërë qefin, se ajo ju ka dashuruar ju dhe vetëm juve pasi këtë e kam vënë re sa herë që jam takuar dhe zija emrin tuaj në gojë, asaj i shkëlqenin syçkat e ndritura dhe psherëtinte duke folur me vete por që unë ja kuptoja se çfar thoshte. “Çfar thoshte?” më ndërpreu rrëmbimthi Enveri dhe unë e sqarova se buzët e saj thoshin se si t’ju takonte juve qoftë edhe një herë të vetme. Pashë se Enverit i xixëlluan akoma më shumë sytë. Kuptova, edhe ai dëshironte shumë që ta takonte por siç dukej nuk po guxonte të ma thoshte. Atëhere i propozova se po të deshte edhe mund ta takonim. Mjafton që të më thoshte mua dhe unë të nesërmen ja sillja atje tek shtëpia e pritjes. “Jo,jo! Gjë që s'bëhet! Ma preu. Të ishte në Tiranë, hajde de...” Dhe unë ja ktheva menjëherë se kam aq forca sa ta transferoj në Tiranë. Ai nuk foli por psherëtiu thellë. ”Po ku banon?” Më pyeti dhe unë e sqarova se ajo banonte shumë afër nga atje ku ne ishim. Ajo banonte në rrugicën me kalldrëm që quhej "Dunavec"; dy rrugë më tutje. Rreth një gjysëm ore ne bëmë ec-e-jak përballë shtëpisë së Marikës. Enveri kishte një dëshirë të papërmbajtur për ta parë Marikën por sigurisht nuk vendoste dot se si. Pasi u mendua pak me tha, “Nesër, gjej rast në miting dhe ma prezanto si rastësisht, si thua?” Ndërkohë që unë e pyeta se mund t’ja sillja në tribunë, ai ma priti me forcë duke më thënë, “Jo! Në asnjë mënyrë! Kur unë të zbrez nga tribuna, ma nxirr aty ku do kaloj si rastësisht. Si thua?” I Thashë si urdhëron shoku Enver. Ndërsa ne vazhdonim xhiron, shikonim gra me tepsi me byrekë në duar që shkonin në furrë për ti pjekur. Unë i vëreja një nga një se mos shikoja Marikën. Zoti u tregua shume bujar dhe më në fund e njoha Marikën që nga larg. Enveri gjithmonë ka patur fat në çdo gjë që deshte dhe bënte. Po e shikoja Marikën. Ajo rrezatonte si një Hënë e Plotë dhe e bukur që lëshonte jo vetëm dritë por edhe lumturi. Na kaloi fare afër. Vinte era manushaqe. Menjëherë ja mora këngës "Manushaqja e Prillit" dhe Marika ndali çapat. “Ore rrufian, mos ke të bësh edhe ti me të?” Foli me xhelozi dhe ngadalë Enveri. Ju betova që jo. I thashë se ajo është vetëm e jotja dhe unë s’mund ti hyja në pjesë kurrë. Por pashë se Enveri nuk e kishte fare mëndjen për çfar po i thosha. Fare pa pritur ai i foli Marikës, “Byrekun e ke bërë ti apo vjerra?” - Uff qyqja,Enveri! - Bëriti e befasuar Marika dhe i ra lakrori nga duartë. Shkova që t’ja mbidhja po ai qe bërë bashkë me dëborën dhe kishte ikur jakëm. Ajo u derdh në krahët e Envert dhe e përqafonte si e marrë. Byrekun e kishte harruar fare. As Enveri nuk e përmbajti dot vehten por filloi ta shtërngonte në krahët e tij të fuqishëm si të ishte Marika një frut i shijshëm që kishte frikë se mund t’ja rrëmbenin. Avash - avash se do të ngelet në dorë, ndërhyra unë. “Çfar do të thuash me atë?!” - bërtiti Enveri sikur ta kishte kafshuar gjarpëri. E sqarova me shaka se e kisha fjalën se do ti thyente ndonjë brinjë nuses delikate dhe se Ligori, i shoqi, do bëhej xheloz kur ta shikonte me brinjë të thyera. “Enver,sa më kishte marrë malli!” “Edhe mua Marika, pandaj erdha të të takoj.” “Po ku e dije ti se do dilja jashtë? Ne u takuamë rastësisht!” Ai duke e lëshuar pak ja ktheu, “Për mua s’ka rastësi. Isha nisur për tek shtëpia jote.” “Vërtet?! Hajdeni në shtëpi.” “Jo.Ja une e nxorra mallin,të pashë,pastaj se mos ke ndonjë vjehrrë të egër dhe na gjuan me mashë?” “Kam vjehrrë të mirë Enver,edhe burrin e kam të mirë.” “Gëzohem shumë Marika. Ti e ke merituar një gjë të tillë. Ke qënë çupka më e mirë që unë kam njohur këtu në Korçën e Princeshave. Të kujtohet Marika sa të kam dashur? Edhe sot të dua. Të bëhesh i madh nuk do të thotë të harrosh dashuritë, simpatitë të cilat janë më të mëdha se çdo detyrë në këtë botë. Forca e ndjenjave dhe e dashurisë është njëlloj si të jesh kovaç, Kryetar Dege, Ministër apo Sekretar i Parë. Marika të dua!” Lëvizjet e njerzve u bënë më të shumta dhe nga frika e ndonjë dekonspirimi, Enveri më propozoi të shkojmë megjithë të luturat e Marikës që të qëndronte dhe pak. Në sytë e të dyve pashë në të njëjtën kohë lotë gëzimi e dhimbje. Pashë dhe shumë dritë aq sa çdo gjë për rreth më dukej se ndriçonta nga ajo dritë. Ndritëte edhe zemra ime. Por, si çdo periudhë ndriçimi ka dhe ajo të kundërtën e saj. Pas pak ajo dritë dashurie e kujtimi u fik. Maria e Marrë Të nesërmen moti bëri i mirë, si gjithmonë kur Enveri dilte në popull, - do të vazhdonte bisedën me mua Mitati. Në sheshin "Ushtari i Panjohur" u mblodh shumë popull që kishte erdhur jo vetëm nga zona e fushës së Korçës por edhe nga Devolli,Kolonja,Poradeci si dhe nga Gora, Opari dhe Mokrra që ishin larg. Në orën dhjetë u ngjit në tribunë shoku Enver dhe pas tij udheheqesit e lartë të partisë dhe të shtetit shqiptar, bashkë me ata të prefekturës së Korçës dhe nënprefekturave të Kolonjës, Devollit dhe Poradecit. I gjithë populli brohëriste me thirrje për lavdinë e Partisë Komuniste dhe të udhëheqësit të dashur të partisë e popullit,shokut Enver. Fjalimi i Enverit më tingëllon akoma në vesh me ato fjalët tij melhem për popullin dhe bombë për armiqtë. Ai mes të tjerash tha edhe këto fjalë, "...Më kishte marrë malli për Korçën time, për ju të dashur motra dhe vëllezër, për ju që më kini dashur si birin, vëllanë, mikun dhe shokun tuaj dhe që unë ju kam dashur dhe ju dua akoma si familjen time. Korça dhe Gjirokastra janë dy qytete që ju kam një borxh të madh, borxhin që një fëmijë ka ndaj prindërve të vet të cilët e kanë rritur dhe edukuar me mund e sakrifica. A mundet vallë që një bir i mirë i prindërve të mirë ti harroj ata?! Ashtu dhe unë s’mundem ti harroj nënat korçare që më mbajtën me bukë dhe dashurinë e tyre. S’mundem ti harroj as baballarët korçarë, këta puntorë fisnikë, të ditur e të civilizuar që më mësuanë rrugën e vërtetë të jetës?! Në Korçë unë u poqa, u forcova dhe u burrërova. Aty gjeta atë dashuri që s’mund ta harroj kurrë..," Këtu u ndërpre ai fjalim i nisur me mall. U prish gjithë ajo bukuri e madhe dhe tërë ajo madhështi e udhëheqesit tonë të dashur Enver sepse plasi "bomba" së cilës ai i ruhej aq shumë...Nuk di se si mbiu në tribunë bushtra Marie; Maria e Marrë dhe ju hodh në qafë Enverit duke bërtitur në mikrofon, “Enveri im i shtrenjtë! Ja ku jam unë Maria jote! Tu bëftë Maria...” që nuk arriti dot ta mbaronte fjalën e saj të fëlliqur se njëri nga oficerët e mij e shqiti atë prej krahëve të Enverit dhe duke e tërhequr zvarrë e nxorri nga tribuna. Në ndihmë i kishin erdhur edhe nja 10 policë e sigurimsa që filluanë ti binin Maries me ç' mundënin...Mua gati mu ndal fryma. Gati e humba vetdijen. Nxorra pistoletën dhe me të në dorë me vrap mbrita tek policia ku kisha dhënë urdhër që ajo të mbahej e lidhur në një birucë derisa të urdhëronja unë. Oficerit të parë që më doli përpra i dhashë një të goditur në ballë me dorezën e pistoletës pastaj bërtita se kush e nxorri Marien e Marrë nga biruca. -Dëgjo shef të të sqaroj,- më tha njëri që s'më kujtohet se kush. Nuk dua sqarime!-i thashë. Pushta! Kush e liroi Marien e Marrë? Dikush më tha se e kishte liruar pa dashje polici Zenel Goskova, dhe....Por e ndërpreva dhe dhashë urdhër që të ma sillnin atë qen bir qeni! Si mundet pa dashje të lirohet një i burgosur! Më thanë se Zeneli kishte vdekur. Ai kishte vrarë vehten. Vdekja e tij sikur më solli në vehte dhe pyeta, si… Më sqaruan se Maria kërkoi të shkonte në banjë dhe....atje, me që Maria i kishte duartë e lidhura me litar nga prapa,ju lut Zenelit që ishte roja e saj t'ja ulte brekët...por ai si namusqar hezitoi dhe më në fund, pasi nuk mund t’ja ulte dot brekët, guxoi dhe ja liroi duartë por jo këmbet dhe e shtyri ta fuste në banjë. Ndërkohë ajo se si e goditi keq Zenelin dhe e la gadi pa frymë. Pastaj kurva kërkoi nëpër xhepat e tij ku gjeti një thikë me të cilën preu litarin e këmbëve dhe ja dha vrapit duke i lënë të gjithë të shastisur në degën e brëndshme… Bertita sa kisha në kokë, Mjaftë! dhe shkova drejt e në zyrën time. Pa asnjë hezitim, për turpin e madh që ndodhi dhe për mos mbajtjen e fjalës së dhënë shokut dhe mikut tim Enver, ngreha pistoletën dhe pa e vrarë hiç mëndjen ja hoqa vetes. U përmënda pas tre ditësh në spital. Isha plagosur. Kisha bërë një gabim të madh gjatë vetvrasjes; gjithmonë kisha menduar se zemra gjendet në krahun e majtë sipër, por siç më thanë doktorët ajo qënka në qëndër të gjoksit dhe anohet pak nga e majta e kraherorit... Siç duket, e mbajta pistoletën shumë majtas dhe plumbi kishte prekur vetëm mushkrinë e majtë duke i kaluar tangent zemrës. Ja, siç më shikon jam gjallë edhe sot. Përfundoi tregimin Mitati. Mua s’mu durua të di se ç'pasoja pati më prapa ky besnik i Enverit dhe e pyeta. Ai pasi u mendua pak filloi të më tregojë për vehten e vet dhe për të gjithë policinë e Korçës ku u bë një revolucion i vërtetë...Në spital, - vazhdoi Mitati të më tregonte, - tentova dy herë të vrsinja veten duke hequr serumin dhe duke u hedhur nga krevati por s'qe e thënë të vdisja. Të them të vërtetën, ngjarja me Marien e Marrë ishte e tmerrëshme për mua më shume se kushdo tjetër pasi i kisha dhënë fjalën Enverit se ajo shtrigë qe e izoluar dhe se unë Enverin e kam dashur shumë pasi e kisha shok të vjetër dhe bashkë kishim kujtime të bukura. Po ashtu isha i shqetësuar se do ta paguaja rëndë këtë histori të ndyrë. Ligji jonë s’të falte për kësi gjërash. Në kohën që isha në spital, me vjen haberi se një nga shokët e mij më të afërt, zëvëndësi im në policinë e Korçës,ish antentatori numër një i ushtrisë nacional-çlirimtare,Ferit Sinica, ishte vrarë në kufi duke dashur të kalonte në Greqi! Kjo qe akoma më e rëndë për mua dhe prisnja nga dita në ditë që të më arrestonin si bashkëpuntor me Feritin që e kisha shumë shok por...ndodhi e pa pritura. Më thirri në zyrë Sekretari i Parë i Partisë për rrethin i cili ishte atje së bashku me Kryetarin e K.P.të Rrethit dhe Ministrin e Brëndshëm dhe më thanë se unë duhet të riformoja Policinë e Korçës! Pika e parë më tha ministri, duhet të shkarkoja nga detyra të gjithë ata që mendoja se mund te jene te implikuar ose të dyshuar se kanë patur lidhje me agjentin grek Ferit Sinica dhe me diversantët Xhafer Goskova dhe ish policin e arratisur, Bari Kuçi. Më thanë që Zenel Goskovën ta shpallim armik pasi ishte kushëri i parë i Xhaferit dhe ta publikonim se ai qëllimisht e kishte liruar Marien e Marrë nga policia për ta diskridituar Enverin dhe më pas kur pa se misioni i tij u krye, ai vrau veten! Këtu, zoti Mitat mori frymë thellë dhe heshti. Po me Marien çfar u bë? - pyeta unë me pa durim. “E mbyllëm në çmendinën e Elbasanit dhe atje vdiq.” “Po me policinë e Korçës?” “ Bëra ç'më thanë duke e rifreskuar atë me djem të rinj e besnikë të Partisë. Ne vramë edhe Xhafer Goskovën në një përpjekje dhe e nxorrëm në rrugën “Shën Gjergji” që ta shikonte populli i Korçës. Në kufi zume rreth 39 diversantë.” “Po Bari Kuçin?” “Ai na shpëtoi dhe me sa di tani ai ndodhet në Amerikë, në New York. Dërguamë një agjentin tonë, F.S. por Bariu e zbuloi agjentin dhe sot ata janë miq dhe rrojnë bashkë.” “Mitat, ti ke qënë në Amerikë, a mund të më thuash edhe diçka për Bariun dhe agjentin?” “Me siguri një herë tjetër.” Kategoria:TREGIME